


Map Book of Thedas

by CradleBones



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleBones/pseuds/CradleBones
Summary: Short stories and one-shots that glimpse on the lives of my Lavellan, Warden(s), Hawke and some other characters related to their world/stories.-These stories are not in order, will update random.





	Map Book of Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags and characters as I add these stories -- Those unfamiliar with me, I will not tag every good and bad thing that happens in my fics, so those who rely on tags proceed with caution.  
> \- The Rating may and likely will change.

Ithallen was so absorbed by the book and his own thoughts, that he did not first hear the muffled sounds of footsteps when the child first entered the room, where he sat about in a bit scruffy armchair placed before open window where mild evening breeze drifted in. He only noticed the boy when child touched his hand, almost startling Ithallen.

He looked down on the small boy with a messy curls that cascaded down to his back, hiding away the small elven ears and was met with dark-brown eyes staring back at him. Only now Ithallen noticed something he presumed was a map of some sort tucked under the boy's arm.

"Yes?" He asked with a hint of smile.

"Teach me."

Ithallen raised a brow and asked "about what?"

"To-" Boy fell silent, clearly wording the phrase out in his mind before speaking again."To find the stars." He asked, the heavy Tevene accent still present on his voice, which sometimes made their communication hard, but the boy was learning the Trade like Ithallen himself was learning Tevene and at least now they could actually speak.

"Stars?" Ithallen asked, bit surprised but schooled his face fast to look only mildly inquired when he saw boy's face start to turn dark with embarrassment. Child still thought himself of slave.

"I want to know.. to know where they are and the stories." Somnus still found courage to declare, quietly, as he always spoke but with more backbone behind his request than usual.

Ithallen smiled then, true genuine smile which he rarely showed anyone and put his book away before motioning Somnus closer. He did so and without being asked spread the map on the marbled floor, which Ithallen now saw was a map of night-sky. It amused him somewhat, he himself had learned stars from his grandmother and from the hunters, from his father, never from a map, still he said nothing and fell down on the floor to sit with Somnus. "Point one, and I tell you which constellation it is." he encouraged the child.

Somnus was still in a moment and the his finger landed on one between Fenrir and Satinalis.

"It is Bellitanus." Ithallen told him and then quietly started to recite what he knew of it, and where he knew it would stand on Southern skies above Free-Marches, far from Tevinter and its Capital.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic to test out my Inquisitor Lavellan and his and Dorian's (maybe) future adoptive kid Somnus, which I may or may not add to their canon later.
> 
> \-- No references to any events or year but take time somewhere after the Trespasser DLC.


End file.
